Rugrats: on Facebook!
by lilnate13
Summary: The Rugrats gang are now on Facebook as they start some drama! Plus, The OC's Zack(Celrock), Peter-2, and Peter(TCKing12), Jesse(Jesse Barrow), Natalie(Emma Pickles), Courtney(Tropical BluJay) and more!
1. Chapter 1

_**Rugrats: on Facebook! **_

_**This story is very different from my other stories but all the Rugrats/ OC's along with some other Disney/ Nick Characters will be mention on here as it's all about the post what the characters put on their status even if the Good or bad. This is something I randomly came up with and I hope you guys like it! **_

Tommy Pickles had a long day from work, Tommy got on his computer as he log on to Facebook, once he was on Facebook, Tommy had 10 Notifications as one of them was a picture of him and Chuckie when they was babies.

Chuckie Finester

posted a photo a hour ago.

" Throwback Thursday of me and Tommy on Season 3 episode 14 " The Odd Couple" Tommy and Chuckie was wrap up and sleeping in Chuckie's bed as Chuckie was wearing a red pajamas and Tommy was wearing a Blue pajamas.

Tommy hit like as it shows other people hit like also: Dil Pickles, CeCe Proud, Tommy, Phil, Lil and Jill Deville, Angelica, Summer, Susie, Kimi, Peter, Peter-2, Jesse, Zack, Starr, Colby, Courtney, Ben, Jamie and many others hit like.

Tommy also see the comments as he was reading it.

Kira Finester: "Aww! How cute!"

Chuckie Finester: "Ok mom!"

Kimi Finester: "You the one put you and Tommy picture on Facebook haha! lol! :D" as Eliza Thornberry, Dora, and Lil hit like on her comment.

Chuckie Finester: "Shut up Kimi!"

Kimi Finester: "No! lol! :D ;)"

Lil Deville change her relationship status as it say in a relationship with Alexander " Ace" Jasper as the whole cast of Rugrats: Total Divas! hit like on it.

Cree: "Oh my god girl! Congrats!"

Lil: "Thanks Boo!"

Summer: "Wait, you broke up with Tommy?"

Lil: "Yes gurl! Were officially over!"

Jill: "I told her to dump that Tommy guy a long time ago! It's about time she did! lol!"

Tommy write on Facebook as he got mad what both Lil and Jill say on Facebook.

Tommy: "Jill Deville, this has nothing to do with you Jill, why you shut the hell up bitch! Lil Deville, so, you in a new relationship really? We just broke up not long ago!"

Jill wrote back as she was getting pretty pissed off about it.

Jill: "I know you an't talking to me! Don't make me shave your hair off and be bald headed like you was when you was a baby!"

Tommy: "I want you to come do it!"

Lil:" Yes Tommy Pickles, I'm with Ace now! You wasn't the right guy for me! And I can't believe I fall in love with you! By the way, you won't be on Rugrats: Total Divas! unless you have a little role as you talking to Zack, Starr, Dil, and CeCe but, that's it!"

Tommy: I don't give a damn about you or the show! So, I'm glad that I won't be on Rugrats: Total Divas! You selfish Bitch!" Tommy log off as he was pissed off.

_**Do you guys want me to continued this story or not? Your choice.** _


	2. Chapter 2

**_Rugrats: on Facebook! _**

Chuckie Finester was just login on Facebook as he has a new message from Natalie Bishop. Chuckie click on it as it shows Natalie in her black bikini and her black heels with her shiny red hot long hair as it was a bunch of photos of her photo shoot.

Natalie Bishop

" I'll see you at 7 tonight 3 U!

- Natalie Bishop"

Chuckie was so excited to see Natalie as she just made his day. Chuckie scroll down as he look at SpongeBob status on Facebook.

SpongeBob Squarepants

posted a few minutes ago

" Still SpongeBob still on air! SpongeBob lasted nine season now and made two movie now as SpongeBob SquarePants 2: Sponge out of water is coming to theater! While old shows like Rocko's Modern Life lasted four season, The Ren and Stimpy lasted five season, Hey Arnold! lasted five season and SpongeBob Squarepants is tie up with Rugrats with the number of the season 9. I don't understand Rugrats, to me it's whack and so does the Rugrats clan!

#SpongeBobisthebest #TeamSpongeBob"

There were a lot of negative comments about SpongeBob as most of them are the Rugrtas, and Hey Arnold! Characters as they didn't like what SpongeBob said about their show as he insult them.

Arnold: You might be the longest running show now but you wasn't then! When you and your fish friends started the show back in 1999, Rugrats, Hey Arnold!, The Wild Thornberrys, and Rocket Power were the popular shows!"

Angelica: That's right! You and your fish friends were kissing up to the company of Nickelodeon as they got rid of us one by one! They got rid of Hey Arnold! and The Wild Thornberrys as they gave them a movie to end the show! They ended Rocket Powers with a hour special of Raymundo finally got married and we really didn't have an ended! They grew us up quick as Teenagers instead of Rugrats, they call it Rugrats: All Grown Up! They didn't think that the people will still watch us grown up so, that's they way trying to cancelled us but, people still watch us and we was still popular!"

SpongeBob: Yeah right Angela whatever fuck your name is! Don't hate on my show! you and that football headed kid!"

Phil: Nobody hating on you, you faggot!

Angelica: Yeah, and who dresses like a girl all the time and being femme! And the name is Angelica! Get it right sweetheart!

Arnold: Who is you calling a football headed kid you yellow sponge!

Cree: I know you an't dissing us with your fuck ass big teeth! I want to call you a boy but you want to be a girl so, GirlBye!

SpongeBob: Who the fuck is you!

Cree: The name is Cree Carmichael.

SpongeBob: Oh, the annoying bitch that always do her catchphrase all the time, I heard you was hoe on Rugrats: Total Divas!

Cree: Who you calling a bitch and a hoe you faggot small Pen** fuck up ass big teeth looking ass! Cree going off.

Sandy: Hey, don't talk about my friend, SpongeBob!

Cree: Shut the hell up hoe before I get on your big teeth too!

Sandy: Come on so I can karate chop your ass!

Cree: Bring it then!

Lil: Come on Cree, she not worth it!

Sandy: Bitch you wasn't worth watching for the last ten years watching Rugrats with you and your gross ass brother!

Lil: Don't do my brother Bo Bo! I watch one your stupid SpongeBob episode and I do like episode when SpongeBob diss your ass on the squirrel joke!

Sandy: I bet you did like it you nasty bitch!

Lil: You doing all that talking then come to Monday Night Raw as I beat your ass on a one on one match!

Gerald: Lillian, this isn't worth it! The Spongebob gang are trying to start shit but, they never shut up!

Squidward: Shut you black fro! ( Squidward was throwing races joke as The SpongeBob gang was trying to shut up Squidward)

Gerald: Come meet me at P.S118 High School and say to my face so, I can smack you with your clarinet!

And the comments was going on and on as it wouldn't stop.

Chuckie scroll down as he see Peter Albany posted on a photo of his fiancé, Kimi Finester when she was on All Grown Up! Season 1 episode 3 " Bad Kimi" when she had a Mo hawk and dyed her hair pink when she was dating Z.

Peter Albany

" My WCW, my wifey, Kimi Finester/Albany! I love this woman to death! Our 2 years anniversary is tomorrow!"

Peter had 105 likes and have some few comments on it.

Kimi: I love you babe! 3 ;)

Peter: I love you too babe!

Starr: OMG! Congrats you two!

Peter: Thanks Twinkle Starr!

Kimi: Thanks girl! Hey, Rugrats: Total Divas! is the #1 hit reality show! We beat Keeping up with the Kardashians!

Starr: I know girl! I'm so excited! Our anniversary for the Rugrats: Total Divas! is this Wednesday for New Years Eve!

Kimi: I know girl! I can't wait!

Meanwhile, Chuckie went to play " Candy Crush" on Facebook as he was on level 32 as he was glad that Sheen, Libby, Carl, Sam, and Reggie sent him some free stuff on Candy Crush as he was very addicted to the game.

To Be Continued...


End file.
